That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 10
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Previously on That's So Sonny, the cast of So Random just created a plan so that they could get better food. With the help of Chad, will the cast find out about their secret or succeed with their plan. Find out in this all new episode!Sorry for the delay!


That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 10 Enjoy! One episode until the finale!  
Any ideas for season 2?  
Please review!  
"Operation: Surf and Turf in action"

************  
So the plan was all set, thanks to Zora of course. Sonny made her way to the studio but then bumped into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sonny," Chad stopped walking and faced her.

"Oh, hey," Sonny said not paying attention to Chad.

"Uh Sonny? Over here?" Chad waved a hand over her face and pointed to his face.

"Oh, huh, what?" Sonny asked startled.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I'm fine!" Sonny quickly replied as she fumbled with her cell phone.

"Are you sure?" Chad touched her arm.

"Yeah, my mind is just off somewhere else today," Sonny confessed and smiled at Chad. "But thanks,"

"For what?" Chad asked.

"For caring," Sonny replied with a grin.

"So what's up lately?" Chad asked normally.

"Oh, nothing, but going to accomplish Opper-" Sonny started then covered her mouth to stop from spilling anymore.  
"Why was I about to tell Chad?" Sonny thought to herself and mentally pinched herself.

"You okay?" Chad asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just remembered something," Sonny gave him a small smile to reassure him.

"You were going to say something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I uh am going to accomplish a opportunity?" Sonny said with a funny smile as she covered up her mistake.

"Okkkayyyy, that was weird but, we're still up for tonight right?" Chad asked.

"Sonny!" Tawni cried from across the hall. "C'mon! You're late!" Tawni dragged Sonny away from Chad.

Sonny quickly thought and shouted to Chad, "Yeah, definitely!"

"Okay, bye," Chad said as he winked and walked away. Sonny looked back at him and smiled.

"What was that about?" Tawni whispered as she let go of Sonny.

"You wouldn't want to know," Sonny kept up her act and rolled her eyes.

"But we aren't really late are we?" Sonny asked glancing at her cell phone.

"No silly! I was just using that as an excuse! Don't worry, we're 10 minutes early," Tawni reassured.

"Okay,...so why did you need to talk to me?" Sonny asked walking along with Tawni.

"Actually, all of us need to talk to you," Tawni said motioning to everyone there in the prop house.

"You dragged me all the way here to the prop house to talk?" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Yes, now hurry up before we run out of time!" Tawni continued to take Sonny by the hand and made her sit on the couch.

"I have called this meeting today because of finalization of OSAT," Zora said.

"Just get to the main point!" Tawni yelled.

"Okay! sheesh!" Zora backed up from Tawni. "So we need to make sure everyone is where they need to be at the right time,"

"Also,..." Nico reminded.

"I was getting to that!" Zora snapped. "Anyways, before that knucklehead interrupted me, we need to use Chad in our plan," Zora concluded.

"What's OSAT and what do you mean? And how?" Sonny asked confused.

"OSAT is short for Operation Surf And is one of the Falls so we need to use him to help us, whether he knows it or not. And, we intend on him NOT knwoing about this," Zora explained her plan to Sonny.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we did it ourselves?" Sonny asked.

"Wrong! We need someone from the other side to convince her to leave. And Chad was the easiest person we thought of," Zora reasoned.

"And how do we get him to do that?" Sonny played along.

"We use his party, which he didn't invite us to," Zora points at herself, Nico and Grady. "We use that opportunity to get him to help us,"

"But he has to find out on way or another does he?" Sonny asked.

"Nope! We will be helping us without even knowing! But if it doesn't go as planned, which most likely it will, then we'll tell him," Zora said.

"Yup! It's as easy as pie!" Nico added.

"Speaking of pie,...do you know what I'm thinking?" Grady asked.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Nico rubbed his hands together and walked out with Grady to the cafeteria.

"Make sure you're ready when we need you!" Tawni shouted down the hall.

"Okay!" they shouted in unison.

"But he'll never want to help us, much less talk to us," Sonny stood up.

"Ah, good point, but that's where you come in. You spend the most time with Chad out of all of us so that makes our job more easier. You just convince him to help us. Or you just just make a fake insult that the lunch lady supposedly made and get her fired," Zora shrugged.

"Ooh great idea!" Tawni smiled.

"Uh duh! I'm a genius!" Zora said as she slipped into the vents. "If you need me just call out!" Zora said as she closed the vent.

"So are you up for it?" Tawni asked.

"I don't think Zora's plan will work, and what if he suspects something?" Sonny asked unconvinced.

Zora popped her head out from the vent. "It's fool-proof! And if something backfires, we have Plan B. He won't suspect anything if Sonny talks to him,"

"C'mon Sonny! Just look at the bright side! We'll be eating steaks and lobsters in no time!" Tawni joyfully replied.

"Well, I don't know,..." Sonny crossed her arms again.

"Did I mention that this is our chance to get back at the Falls?" Zora highlighted.

"Well, it's for the better,...plus, I'll be able to spend more time with Chad without my cast suspecting anything. This plan might work,..." Sonny thought.

"Fine, I'm in, but I get to say my own words understand?" Sonny asked making it clear.

Tawni and Zora nodded. "Good, everything is set. We just need everyone positioned where they need to be right after lunch," Zora said from the vent.

"Okay then, OSAT is now underway," Tawni replied with a devious smile just as the intercom buzzed.

"Will the cast of So Random please report to stage 2 for rehearsals? Thank you," the intercom buzzed.

"Let's go," Tawni asked as I walked along with her to the stage.

After rehearsals, it was time for lunch. The cast of So Random ate lunch together talking in hushed tones. They occasionally glanced at the Mackenzie Falls table watching their target carefully.

"Okay, Sonny, Now's your chance, go talk to Chad," Nico whispered to Sonny.

"Okay, when I'm done I'll give you the sign," Sonny whispered as she got up from her chair. Then she mouthed the words, "I'm going in," and walked towards the Falls' table.

"Uh, hi?" Sonny greeted with a anxious smile.

They all stopped eating and talking and looked at her. "What do you want?" they sneered.

"I,..uh,..need to borrow Chad for a sec," Sonny stated as she glanced at Chad.

"Sure," Chad smiled getting up and walking to Sonny to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, I uh need to talk to you," Sonny said with a anxious look on her face.

"Oh, okay, it isn't about tonight is it?" Chad asked as he slightly frowned.

"No! It's uh not about tonight," Sonny smiled at Chad to calm him down.

"Oh,...well I'm glad to hear that," Chad smiled.

"And I didn't want to cancel on you anyways," Sonny replied with a shrug.

Chad's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he hissed.

"I'm joking! I would never cancel on you!" Sonny joked. "I'm a comedian right?"

"Right,...so what did you want to talk to me about?" Chad asked looking around the cafeteria.

"Well, um you know how So Random, Meal or No Meal, and Teen Gladiators all get,...?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, and Mackenzie Falls gets steaks,lobsters, meatloaf and,..." Chad bragged as Sonny put her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes waiting for Chad to stop.

"Sorry," Chad replied sheepishly.

"I hope so," Sonny mumbled to herself. "But I want to change that," Sonny slowly thought about the words she chose.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked with a confused face.

"I mean that it's not fair that ONLY Mackenzie Falls gets that kind of treatment. Sure, you're part of the best tween show and all but, don't you get what I'm saying?" Sonny asked softly as she crossed her arms.

"I understand, I know I don't want to treat you badly like we hate each other and stuff. I know we're going on a date and everything and we have to keep it a secret from them but it's harder than you think. I really do want to spoil you with steaks and lobsters and everything but in this situation I can't." Chad replied with an effortless sigh.

"I understand, but maybe you could help me?" Sonny asked with a sly half smile.

"Sonny, as much as I would love to help you with this food issue, I just can't right now. And what if someone found out that I'm helping others get Mackenzie Falls royalty food? And if someone came here for an interview and sees everyone eating out type of food, it'll make them think they're equal or better than us. You know what I mean?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I know you've got a reputation to protect and everything," Sonny sighed. "Besides, it would be weird if you gave me steak and not anyone else,"

"unless,..."Chad stated.

"Unless what?" Sonny asked.

"Unless I convince to get a new lunch lady who serves better lunch to everyone. Actual food that actually tastes good, but that isn't as good as our food," Chad shared smugly.

"Great idea!" Sonny's face lit up. "I didn't even think of that!" Sonny honestly confessed but still playing going along with the plan.

"Yeah, I know," Chad said popping his collar.

"I would hug you right now if I could," Sonny whispered.

"Yeah, I knew that too," Chad gloated.

Sonny playfully hit him but still made it look like she hurt him on purposed since her cast and other people were watching. Sonny swiftly winked at her cast when Chad's head was turned.

"You hurt me Munroe," Chad touched his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh save it," Sonny said as she walked back to her table loud enough so everyone could hear.

"You were the one who wanted to talk to me!" Chad shouted as Sonny sat down.

"Actually, it's called arguing. Ever heard of it?" Sonny asked bluntly.

"Yes, I have a perfectly good vocabulary!" Chad said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"So how did you do?" Grady asked.

"Part 1 is all set, except for one little tiny change," Sonny added with a smile but worry in her eyes.

"Which is?" Tawni asked while painting her nails.

"Well,..." Sonny began, taking her time.

"Just spit it out already!" Zora sneered.

"Chad's going to help me,.." Sonny said.

"Yes!" Nico and Grady replied.

"But,... not get their food," Sonny replied as she bit her lip.

"No!" Tawni and Zora cried.

"I'm sorry! It was hard okay? It's not easy talking to Chad! But he is going to talk to and replace Brenda with someone else who serves better food," Sonny replied with an encouraging smile.

"I don't know about this,..." Zora brainstormed.

"It's not that bad! It would be worse if he hadn't helped at all!" Sonny said in defense.

"Well he better do us some good!" Tawni complained as she blew on her freshly painted finger nails.

"I hope so," Sonny thought.

******************  
Hey! Sorry that it was really long! I had a lot of time to think it out! So review please! The more reviews (which i don't really mind that much) the quicker the episodes! (I may bump it up to 2 episodes a week!)  
The finale will be here soon so don't worry!  
Please Please Please Review! (i said please ; D) Thank you guys so much!


End file.
